jims_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Yup
So What? : When the denizens of Los Santos and Blaine County aren't searching for the nearest Bean Machine or methamphetamine hit, they can be found out in the serene woods of San Andreas, claiming to be looking for mythical beasts and urban legends. Our Park Rangers have worked hard to remove these crazies from the woods before they become cougar food or pull a Cranley-Evans on the foothills. Despite the ever present danger, the "myth hunting" phenomena continues to become more and more popular. As such, the San Andreas Parks Service provides this handy guide for any amateur ready to sit around and find nothing. ::...All of the prose aside, welcome to the GTA V myth hunting guide, a tutorial created by Gunshow. This will be a long one, so I hope you stick around. Things To Consider :By far, GTA V is the most complicated game to begin your myth hunting journey in, as preparations need to be made before the game's story is even complete. :Correct Choices :GTA V's missions are unique as almost each mission gives the player a choice in how they want to proceed. Even if the player does not recognize it at first, these tiny choices can have long term effects on the game. How is it possible for characters like Trevor, Michael, or others to have ghosts if they are never killed? How can you find Bigfoot if you gun him down in The Last One? How can we learn more about the Epsilon Program if you betray them and become an enemy for life? These are the questions you must ask yourself in a tense situation. Remember the consequences for your actions, even if they seem petty at the time! :Completion :It is absolutely essential that you obtain 100 percent completion before setting out on an expedition. While certain myths, such as Jolene Cranley-Evans ghost do not require this, other mysteries have it to be a prerequisite. When you read reports about mythical encounters on the web, it is almost guaranteed that the user will have completed the game. It will take a lot of time and effort, but this is a must to give you an edge. :Analysis :What I believe to be the final step before launching your myth hunting career is to analyze the myths that are already in the game. For example, The Chiliad UFO and Jolene's Ghost offer many lessons that you can use for your later hunts. Myths like these lay the ground work: If a myth exists, there are very specific conditions we have to meet in order for it appear; nothing more and nothing less. Getting used to these will also prepare you for your run in with any myth, being a quick encounter with something bizarre. It will not be the glamorous scene that many myth mods make them out to be. Another important step is that many of these myths have references elsewhere in the game, being featured on the internet, radio, and in game world. Always remember that as a myth hunter, your duty is to find evidence for mysteries and then find the correct circumstances that allow the myth to be seen.